True Love
by mia454
Summary: Mickie James And Evan Bourne Are To Scared To Tell Eachother Will They Read MY Story And Find Out


**Mickies One And Only Love**

There may be a bit of McCool bashing and layla bashing besides that lets get this chapter started J! and this is a one shot!

* * *

After Mickie had won her match on Smackdown she was in a tag team match against McCool and Layla and Mickie and her Tag Team partner and her partner was also her best friend Beth Batista A.K.A Phoenix. Mickie was walking back to her private dressing room with Beth they had just gotten stopped by Matt Korklan A.K.A Evan Bourne he had just congratulated them on their win and was on his way to meet up with Matt Hardy. Once Evan had left Beth just giggled and smiled at Mickie and said You So Have A Crush on him!!! Mickie Blushed and gave a small shy smile and said yes but she didn't know how to tell him and that she was scared that he would reject her Beth assured her that Evan wouldn't reject her coz he told Beth ages ago before they had been transferred to Smackdown that he was in love with Mickie and that he was scared to ask her out. When Mickie heard that She said she had to go find him Beth just smiled and walked into the diva locker room Mickie walked ova to Evan and matt and asked Evan if she could speak to him privately he said of course when they were alone mickie just said I love you Evan always have always will I was just to scared to tell u because I thought u would reject me Evan smiled and said I love you to mickie always have and always will when Mickie heard that she smiled and gave him a passionate kiss after they broke apart they both smiled and then Evan said do u wanna come back to my hotel room tonight after I take u out for dinner mickie smiled and nodded she asked what number he said hotel room 231 ok mickie smiled and kissed him again then told him that she would be right back she had to go get changed evan said he would be talking to matt hardy again after mickie left Evan walked ova to matt who was currently making out with Adam Copland A.K.A Edge and coughed matt and Adam pulled apart and blushed matt smiled he knew what evan was going to ask after Evan hugged him matt and adam went and got evans hotel room ready matt and adam had just finished the room when evan called to say that he and mickie were on there way up so they left and then 5 minutes later evan opened up the door for mickie after evan closed the door evan walked up to mickie and started to passionately kiss her mickie was already in her under wear evan gently laid mickie on the bed then he got down to his underwear he gently layed on top of her and started to kiss her (its gonna get m rated now if u don't like m rated fics then scroll down untill u get to the not m bit ) then evan took off mickies bra and gazed down at breasts and licked his lips then he started to kiss and lick and suck her breasts then went lower around her tummy then spread her legs then looked a her pussy he lowered his head and took a lick of her pussy he savoured her pussy juices then he kissed all the way back up her body and then gave her a look to see if It was ok to make love to her she gave him the look that said go on evan gave her a smile and slowly pushed his thick and large cock in to her tight pussy mickie started to pant and she screamed out OH gOD EVAN UR COCKS GONNA TEAR My PUSSY evan started to slowly fuck her but mickie wanted it hard and fast so she gave him to move on faster so he put her legs on his shoulders and started to pound in to her pussy god mickie knew she was getting closer too her orgasm evan was close to mickie u want me to come in ur pussy or out and come on ur body evan asked mickie screamed come inside me evan!!!!!!!!!! Evan Smiled then felt mickies walls tighten around his cock he knew she was bout to come come with me mickie come with me baby evan said EVAAAAANNNNNNNNNN Screamed Mickie in her realise Evan also screamed after he realised I love u evan mickie panted I love u 2 mickie evan said and then tiredly kissed mickie then lied on his side pulling mickie to him they were soon asleep both eager to do this again the next day.

* * *

There that's the end and that was my first fic ever so it may not be as good as some people want it to be so people who don't like it can go get stuffed Peace Out Mia

P.S. Reveiw Please :)


End file.
